


Someone Like You

by hummingrightalong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix It, Isaac Lahey gets what he wants for once, Jackson Whittemore is a Werelizard, M/M, Multi, OT3, Scackson - Freeform, Scisaac - Freeform, my Were lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: OT3 fix-it for Isaac/Scott/Jackson. Takes place when they're still in highschool. Some fluff and smut.





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> "Someone Like You' by Adele heavily inspired this fic, with a fluffier conclusion.

Scott is different. Different than anyone Isaac has ever known. 

He’s nothing like Jackson had been. Their relationship was nothing but ups and downs in a time where the beta wolf needed stability, needed to feel safe. They’d known each other for years, lived across the street from one another. 

Their love had been the slowest of burns. Whittemore had had a crush on him from the day they met; Mrs. Whittemore had practically interviewed every one of her colleagues own children, looking for a match for her son. Jackson was picky, exhaustingly so, and had somehow finally settled on the strange boy across the street when his mother had spotted him with his older brother, watching Camden was working under the hood of a car and his baby brother was watching with fascination. She’d dragged him over that day, and every summer day since. It had really been the only reprieve (other than his big brother’s efforts) from his father’s drunken temper.

The family had always been there for him, until one day they weren’t. Whatever Jackson had said, after his 13th birthday he refused to even open the door for his friend. He pretended he was invisible at school. 

And then one day he’d stopped ignoring him. Followed him, focused on him, until Isaac gave in. It was all passion, and drama, and they were so quickly and deeply in love again but each boys’ problems got in the way. Jackson drank too much, forgot that it hurt Isaac to see anyone that inebriated. Isaac’s father caught on to the time he was spending away from home, heard about skipping school and demanded he stop whatever he was doing. He’d managed to collect himself enough to put the puzzle together, threaten Jackson right there in the street. 

Even though Jackson handled himself, could have made a case for it, Isaac had run away to take up Derek’s offer. His father was in pieces soon after.

No one knew until it was too late that Jackson had gotten the bite. Derek wouldn’t admit to it until the first time they thought the Kanima was dead because of the association to the last time he’d seen it go wrong- and it had seemed like it was going wrong from the start. 

Again they tried, after it all settled down, Isaac never realizing that the Kanima had taken the form of his favorite creature- a lizard- with him in mind.

After the near death the Whittemores took some time away in Europe. Their son needed therapy, their son needed help they couldn’t get here, and secretly they had hoped that the shocking revelations he’d spilled on the trip were the wild imagination of a boy who’d seen too much (natural) death, and who had an obsession with perfection that drove a child to a very serious drinking problem. 

He’d proven them wrong, then slowly proved he could handle himself and his new abilities (he never became a true werewolf, but a werelizard- which was apparently a thing and in no need of a master like before).

In the meantime, Derek had pushed Isaac away and he’d sought a new friend, ended up with a new alpha. It had happened so *easily* that he didn’t quite know what was brewing between them until well after waking up together was less a creature comfort and more a habit, then a need. Even the words, the ones that mean more than anything, felt so *natural*, so *right*, that they slipped out randomly one night and neither of them could stop since.

***

Jackson had finally returned to Beacon Hills. According to his two besties, he hadn’t wanted to miss the last season of Lacrosse. Not that the co-captain couldn’t handle the job himself, yet the family returned just as track season was wrapping up. 

They’d talked- texted mostly- while Beacon Hills’ curren Alpha sat back supportively. He never asked, never worried about their relationship.

Recently, he’d gone so far as to say that he’d be happy to try and work out *anything* if that’s what Isaac wanted. Secretly, he did want that. He dreamt of the three of them as the three of them, not as two couples; not two men trying to share Isaac’s time. It was why he hadn’t approached his ex, knowing how he could be. Even after all the therapy, all the time away and alone to think, he never thought he’d see Jackson again like this.

The sound came through an open window, softly, perfectly (of course) holding it’s own without even the support of the instrumentals to stay on track. Isaac had known Jackson had many natural talents, had heard him sing when they were young, but this sound had been polished even more, yet was still unmistakably and totally Jackson Whittemore. 

Isaac listens, turning his gaze away from Scott’s where they’re snuggled on the couch. Scott reaches across their bodies and hits mute on the television on the remote. Behind it, there’s a cool rain on a windless day. If he could’ve planned this he would’ve. And maybe he did, maybe he woke this morning like the two werewolves and smelled the approaching dark clouds, knew it’d be wet and miserable. That this moment would be perfect to remind another of a broken heart.

-“I wish nothing but the best for you too”-

The beta wolf tries to tune it out. He tries like hell. 

It’s the ever supportive, patient, and (while he may not see it this way) long-suffering Scott that goes to the window, opens it wider. He’d brought Isaac over, and while he stood behind him he whispered again all the promises he’d already made. “I’ll be right here, no matter what, if that’s what you want.” And of course it is. 

Isaac would like to say he doesn’t even want what’s outside; while Scott’s love was easy and it has happened fast but comfortably, Jackson’s was slow and passionate and the kind of heat that never went out. No matter what you tried to drown it with. That that he could. Not that he wanted to.

He mixes up the words, intentionally of course, and Isaac tries to call him on it but Jackson holds up a hand, a plea to let him say his peace this way.

-”Never *will* I find, someone like you”-

Jackson reaches out, touches Isaac’s hand, singing softer. Behind them, Scott is watching, smiling, now at the door just waiting. He’s pretty sure he knows how this will end and he’s 100% alright with that. He thinks it more than says it, but his beta can still hear “just kiss him already” through the wind and rain. 

Jackson gets quiet, green eyes locked with blue. He might be crying, he might just be soaked. “What if I told you I learned to share?” 

The lifelong best friends eyes are still locked when the Lacrosse captain runs a hand along the taller man’s cheek, down his throat, and to his chest. Hand over Isaac’s heart, green eyes pleading.

“Can we keep him? Please Scott, can we?” They feel Scott first before they notice him ushering them back inside, helping them out of soaking wet sweaters and throwing a towel at each of them.

He hasn’t answered yet. This might mean nothing. Isaac’s heart races.

“Jackson,” The Alpha starts, and green eyes go a strange shade, change shape while they watch. Scott will say it again later, but the look says it all, brown eyes darting between them. Scott is ready to try this, but if Jackson fucks it up, if he breaks that heart again, he’s going to be the one to rip apart a lizard, Isaac’s favorite animal. His favorite...Jackson better not make him do that...

Right now, though, he’s toweling the shorter blond off, a hand gently rests on his back and pushes them together. He knows this is what Isaac wishes for, and if what he’s heard about the old Jackson Whittemore is true, he’s willing to try. He kisses him, eyes open and intense, turning red, whole body hot. The werelizard - lol yes - responds to the warmth, to the dare too, and kisses him back. They’re pawing at each other's clothes while Isaac watches intently, bracing himself against a wall.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Ever ready, and feeling lucky as hell, he gets his feet steady enough to get between them, just wants to help, maybe...just wants to taste both of them of them, together. Their scents mixed are intoxicating and the tallest of the teens is racing to the bedroom before the other two know what the hell hit them. Calling after them to hurry up.

For once in his life Jackson relinquishes control and falls back on the bed, legs spread and arms wide when Scott crawls over him. Unlike Isaac, Jackson surprisingly responds best to gentle touches, taking it slow and kind of sweet. He wants to be kissed, watches intently and blushes from head to toe, bringing out first his freckles and then a scaly sheen of green. 

When the Alpha is finally inside him, staring deeply, the blond claws at the sheets. He seems to be the only one concerned that he may still be poisonous. 

Beside them, getting more than enough just watching, Isaac laughs when a tail wraps around him and pulls him close. He rubs Scott’s shoulder, watching Jackson’s reactions to every movement, seeing him just *let go* for once makes him so proud and so much more in love.

The beta kisses the shorter blond through the orgasm as it rocks his entire body and steals his breath. He can feel it in the kiss, see it in his half shifted form. He’s just about lost all control. Something about the tail wrapping tightly around him, almost pushes the taller man over the edge and Jackson laces his fingers with Isaac’s, their hands wrapped around his cock, working him over the edge while Scott finishes inside the werelizard.

“I think this is going to work.” Scott declares, settling between them. The three of them take turns kissing, their bodies tangled together, all 3 yawning and comfortably prepared for a quick nap. Who knows what’ll happen when they wake up, but Isaac’s last thought before he falls asleep is that this sight must be a good sign.


End file.
